Rigby Hiccups
by Storycreates2012
Summary: Rigby gets a bad case of the hiccups and needs to get rid of them now.


**Mordecai and Rigby were outside mowing the lawn. Don't worry Rigby we are almost done! Said Mordecai. After 5 hours of working Mordecai and Rigby were finally finished. Oh man that was hard work! Said Rigby. Well don't worry dude we can now go play video games! Said Mordecai. Oh boy I love video games! Said Rigby. Just then Benson came. "Guys now that you are finished mowing the lawn its time to clean the bathroom." He said. What but we were working for like 5 hours! Said Mordecai. Well too bad after you clean the bathroom then you can go play. Said Benson. So now Mordecai and Rigby are upstairs cleaning the bathroom. Aww man this toilet sucks! Said Mordecai. Rigby was cleaning the shower. Oh my god this shower smells! He said. All of sudden when they were almost finished Rigby said "Hic!". Rigby what the hell was that? Asked Mordecai. I don't know *hic*. Said Rigby. Ummm, Rigby? Asked Mordecai. *Hic* What do you *hic* want?! *hic* He said. Do you have the hiccups? Asked Mordecai. Umm, *hic* yeah I *hic* do. *hic* Said Rigby. Awww man! Said Mordecai. He went to get to Benson. What do you want Mordecai you should be cleaning the bathroom! He said. But Benson Rigby has the hiccups! Said Mordecai. The hiccups?! Benson said. Oh no not the hiccups! He said. Yeah Rigby all of a sudden got the hiccups. Said Mordecai. They both went to the bathroom. Uh, Hi *hic* Benson *hic* we were cleaning the bathroom *hic* until all of a *hic* sudden *hic* now I have the *hic* hiccups. Said Rigby. I know you have the hiccups Mordecai just told me. Said Benson. What are we going to *hic* do? Asked Rigby. These *hic* hiccups *hic* are driving me *hic* crazy! He said. I know a cure! Said Mordecai. He brought out his cell phone. Okay Rigby look at this video. Rigby was looking at a video of a lake with beautiful background music. How is these *hic* supposed to cure my *hic* hiccups? He asked. Suddenly some man in a scary face mask came up in the video and screamed. Rigby got scared. Why did you had to do that for Mordecai?! Rigby cried. Because it was supposed to get rid of your hiccups. Said Mordecai. Are there gone now? He asked. Well, *hic* no. Said Rigby. Come on down with me to the kitchen I know of a better way to cure hiccups. Said Benson. Now take this glass of a water and drink it upslide down on the couch. He said. Rigby went to the couch and drink the water upslide down. Suddenly after a few gulps Rigby started to choke. Rigby! Mordecai shouted. He ran right up to him and gave him a few hits on his back. After that he stopped choking. **

**Are you okay Rigby? Asked Mordecai. Yes I am. Said Rigby. Maybe you should have drink the water while lying on the couch but eh, did the hiccups went away now? Benson asked. I think they are *hic* not. Said Rigby. Awww man! Said Benson. Now what are we going to do? Asked Mordecai. Lets go see pops maybe he will get rid of your hiccups Rigby. Said Benson. So all three of them went to see pops who was working in the garage. I know a great way to cure hiccups! He said. What you have to do Rigby is you have to hold your breath for 1 hour, last time I did the hiccups went away. Said Pops. I have to hold my breath *hic* for at least *hic* 1 hour? Asked Rigby. Yes but trust me it will work. Said Pops. So Rigby took a deep breath in and started to hold it in for as long as he could. 3 minutes later Rigby couldn't take it anymore and he fell to the ground breathing a lot. You alright Rigby? Asked Mordecai. Yes I'm fine Mordecai. Said Rigby. That wasn't really long enough but did the hiccups went bye bye? Asked Pops. Rigby said "Pops I don't really know but I think your cure *hic* did not work at all. *hic*" Awww we almost had it! Said Pops. Lets go see Muscle man and High five ghost, they are more smarter. Said Benson. So they went to see Muscle man and High five ghost. Hiccups? That's easy! Said Muscle man. Me and high five ghost know a great way to cure hiccups. He said. Now what you have to do Rigby is you have to jump on that trampoline for 2 hours. Said Muscle man. So Rigby went on the trampoline and started jumping. 30 minutes later however Rigby fell right off the trampoline. Are you okay Rigby? Said Mordecai. Eh, yes I am fine Mordecai! He said. You didn't made it for 2 hours but did those hiccups got the best of themselves set? Asked Muscle man. I think my hiccups did finally got the *hic* best of me... Oh damn it! Said High five ghost. Oh well jumping on the trampoline did not get rid of your hiccups but you know what's a better cure for hiccups? Said Muscle man. MY MOM! He said. I don't *hic* care about your *hic* mom Muscle *hic* man! Said Rigby. We only have one more guy in the park we can ask for help and that is skips. Said Benson. Skips is a genius I bet he will find a way to get rid of your hiccups. Said Mordecai. Yeah I *hic* hope he does. *hic* Said Rigby. They all went to Skips place. What seems to be the problem everybody? Asked Skips. Rigby has a bad case of the hiccups and we can't get rid of them. Said Benson. Hmmm, hiccups huh? Said Skips. Well come with me then hop on my limo. He said. The whole gang went for a ride in Skips limousine. Where are we *hic* going *hic* anyway? *hic* Asked Rigby. You'll see its a place in the field. Said Skips. Why are we going there? Asked Mordecai. Its to get rid of Rigby's hiccups. Said Skips. But how will it *hic* cure my hiccups *hic* skips? Asked Rigby. You'll see! Said Skips. Well it better not be too far. Said Benson. Guess what? Said Skips. We are here. He said. Wow that fast. Benson said. **

**They all got out of Skips limo. What is this place? Asked Muscle Man. Why are we *hic* in front of a *hic* old shed? *hic* Asked Rigby. We are going to go in there to cure your hiccups. Said Skips. How are we going to cure Rigby's hiccups by going into that abandoned shed I'm a little scared. Said Pops. Come on everybody lets cure Rigby's hiccups. Said Skips. They all went into the creepy shed. Its very dark in here Skips. Said Benson. How can a *hic* abandoned shed *hic* cure my *hic* hiccups? Asked Rigby. I'm afraid the dark but as long as I'm with my friends I'm fine. Said Pops. Just then Skips turned on the lights. Everyone saw that the shed has nothing inside, its all empty. Skips told Rigby to stand and face everyone aganist the wall. He then told everyone (expect Rigby) to close there eyes. Now everyone say "Coco in a loft term that spares me" Said Skips. Everyone expect Rigby said "Coco in a loft term that spares me". Good job everyone now say "There is a path in the sky that can leave me through it". Skips explained to everyone. Everyone then said "There is a path in the sky that can leave me through it". Okay now one more sentence. Said Skips. "Outer space is a place where I desire". Said Skips. Outer space is a place where I desire. Said everyone (Expect Rigby). **

**Just then the lights started flickering. What's happening?! Said Mordecai. Right after that moment the lights went out. Rigby then made a deep hiccup and then... He fell right through a black hole into a really dark room. Hello is anybody *hic* there? Asked Rigby. Just then he started hearing hiccups. Rigby then started holding his ears. Hello Rigby I'm Mrs. Hiccups! She said. What do you *hic* want from me? *hic* Asked Rigby. I cause hiccups. Said Mrs. Hiccups. You cause me to have *hic* hiccups? Asked Rigby. Yes you now have the hiccups. Said Mrs. Hiccups. Well I want my *hic* hiccups out of *hic* my freaking *hic* life! Rigby shouted. Okay then if you want to get rid of your hiccups repeat after me. Said Mrs. Hiccups. "My hiccups are completely powerful" "My hiccups will last forever" "My hiccups are so fun" "My hiccups can be annoying". **

**After Rigby repeated what Mrs. Hiccups said, he then fell into another black hole. Rigby hiccuped and hiccuped and hiccuped while falling down the hole, until he saw a light. Finally Rigby woke up near the old shed. Rigby are you okay? Asked Mordecai. Yeah I am fine but what happened? Said Rigby. We went into the shed to get rid of your hiccups are they finally gone now for good? Asked Mordecai. They better be. Said Skips and Benson. Well, I think my hiccups. ARE GONE! Said Rigby. He finally got rid of his hiccups. Everyone was happy. Now we can go back to work! Said Benson. Now we can go play video games! Said Mordecai. Um, no Mordecai you are still cleaning the bathroom. Said Benson. Oh yeah my hiccups are gone, they had finally went to the prom! Said Rigby who is now singing. Oh Rigby! Said Mordecai who is now laughing. You are so freaking *hic*! He said. Everyone looked at Mordecai. Benson crossed his arms. Ummm, I don't think I have the *hic* hiccups. *hic* Said Mordecai. Poor Mordecai now he has the hiccups. Awww man *hic* you gotta be *hic* kidding me! *hic* He said. Okay everyone lets go back into the shed. Said Skips. But why? *hic* Asked Mordecai.**


End file.
